


You Gon Learn

by manatease



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Being a Brat, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I am a sinner, Punishment, Roommates, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manatease/pseuds/manatease
Summary: 23-year-old Nina has been feeling herself a little too much lately. Nina's roommate and best friend Heela has had enough of Nina's disrespect and decides to put Nina in her place.





	You Gon Learn

Nina understood intellectually that she wasn’t the biggest or strongest person in the world. Her rational brain knew that she was not in fact capable of beating the shit out of anyone or anything that looked at her the wrong way. That would never stop her from acting like she could. She had a habit of staring grown men down on the subway or the bus until they blinked and looked away. She would walk down dark alleys at night to take shortcuts home, daring someone to try to fuck with her. Nina couldn’t help but feel like she was ten feet tall and made of steel. In outfits and with a stature that prompted strangers to ask the 23-year old what high school she went to, she still walked with the swagger of a six-foot bouncer. She could be a little bit arrogant if she was honest, a little too defiant for her own good, even sometimes toward her closest friends, the roommates she’d lived with for two years now. They all loved each other to death, but Nina sometimes got a maniacal little glee out of pushing their buttons, especially Heela. Heela was older, taller, larger all-around, but that only seemed to make Nina want to challenge her more in a thousand little ways; snatching up Heela’s keys to drive when they all decided to go out, sprawling on Heela’s bed with her shoes on to play games on her phone, interrupting Heela during conversations, and sending Heela out to run errands for the house. Heela would let it slide most of the time. “She’s young,” she once chuckled to Rae with a shrug. “It’s chill.”

 

“Ha!” Nina suddenly cut in from the doorway of her room. “ I’m not ‘young,’ I’m twenty-four. If you don’t like it you can catch these hands!” She stuck her tongue out at Heela and Rae and slipped back into her room, barely dodging the pillow Rae hurled at her. Heela heaved a huge sigh and massaged her temples with her short, glittering nails. She could let this one go. She always let it go. Nina had been especially bratty lately, and Heela knew eventually her patience with it would run out, but for now, she had project plans to finish. She could be patient.

Until the final straw came only two weeks later. Nina and Heela were home watching a movie while Rae and Beth were at a music festival for the weekend. Nina was sprawled in her favorite spot in the corner of the couch, legs thrown akimbo and partly over Heela’s lap. After a stretch of 20 minutes of quiet, Nina lifted one foot to jab Heela in the rib with a bright blue painted toe.

“Hey. Hey!”

Heela groaned and grabbed Nina’s ankle to stop the attack on her gut. “God. WHAT?”

“I’m hungry,” Nina whined. “Go grab me something from the kitchen, huh?”

Heela’s expression was unreadable. “Are you serious?” 

“Well, I mean-- you’re closer. Come on, hurry up,” Nina pressed in a wheedling tone. 

Heela’s eyes darkened as she spoke slowly. “I think you can ask nicely, Nina.”  
“Mmm, nope! Chop chop, friend. And get yourself something too I guess,” she yawned. 

The grip of Nina’s ankle suddenly became crushingly tight. 

“Ouch! What the hell Hella that hur--” Her voice cut off with a squeak as Heela pulled her across the couch by her ankle and leaned in so that they were nose to nose.

“Your attitude is a problem.”

“What attitude-- “Nina’s voice dried up in her throat as Heela’s hand landed on her neck, long fingers gripping firmly. 

“You know better than to talk to me the way that you do. Do you think it’s okay to behave this way?” Heela demanded, voice low and dangerous as her grip tightened around Nina’s throat.

Nina stammered stupidly, eyes blow wide with shock. “I- I- Heela get-” 

Nina moved to push Heela’s hand away but suddenly found her own hand pinned firmly next to her head. Heels was now leaning down over her to hold her down completely. Nina tried to push Heela off of her and pull herself free, but Heela just pressed her own weight down harder and tightened her grip on Nina’s wrist. “Ow!” Nina squealed. “Heela, that hurts! Quit fucking around.”

“Quiet brat, Heela snarled, and Nina’s mouth snapped shut, eyes growing even wider. Heela never spoke to her like that. Not easy going, jolly Heela. The oldest of their group had always seemed to wave off Nina’s behavior with calm amusement. But now she looked at Nina with cold fury and something dark behind her eyes that made Nina shiver involuntarily. Before she could stop herself she heard her own voice saying, “Heela, please don’t...please don’t hurt me.” Heela smirked and pushed her hand up along Nina’s neck until her chin was forced upward. Heela shifted to take a bruising grip of Nina’s jaw, making Nina wince.

“I think you want someone to hurt you. That’s why you pull all these little stunts of yours, isn’t it? You clearly need someone to step in and teach you a lesson.” Nina’s stomach clenched, and she was suddenly hyper aware of all the places that Heela’s body was pressed against hers. Heela was all-around bigger than her, tall where Nina was short, ample where Nina was flatter, and now that she had Nina weighed down, pinned down so easily, it was even more obvious. The coiling in Nina’s stomach got even tighter as Hella stared down into her, basking in complete dominance. There was something unrelenting and predatory in Heela’s eye. 

“You’ve been behaving horribly. Non sense of respect for your elders, “as Heela spoke she let go of Nina’s wrist to reach down and grab her leg above her knee.

 

“Not even any regard for your own personal safety. You’re reckless, you’re spoiled,” at this Heela’s hand slid up along Nina’s thigh, her palm radiating heat. “And we’re definitely going to work on your tone.” She squeezed Nina’s thigh where her hand was now resting, just under Nina’s loose but tiny cotton skirt, the one that was nearly swallowed up by her huge black sweatshirt. She had never felt so helpless, the way Heela held her down so easily was both terrifying and delicious. She realized that she couldn’t move, couldn’t get away. Nina whimpered and shrank back into the couch, trembling as she stared up at Heela with wet eyes. Deliciously pliant, Heela thought. “Don’t worry,” Heela purred calmly. “I’ll teach you how to behave properly. You’re going to learn how a good girl behaves.” Nina took in a sharp breath on hearing these words. Nina tried to break away, heaving sideways to try and get free, but Heela’s vice-like grip only tightened, expression darkening. “Nina,” she growled. “Be still.” Nina froze. Heela sighed and dragged her upright before throwing Nina over her shoulder. “I’m going to have to punish you,” she rumbled. The next thing Nina knew she was being thrown face-down onto Heela’s bed, and Heela was on her again, both hands sliding up under her skirt. Her cunt throbbed, slick with arousal, as Heela grabbed at the rim of Nina’s panties and dragged them down as she pulled Nina’s skirt up. The shock of cold air hitting her cunt made Nina gasp as she shifted to try and make herself less exposed, to pull away. But Heela responded by digging her hands into Nina’s cheeks and pulling her farther open, even more vulnerable, cunt swollen and dripping as she whimpered into the pillow with her skirt stretched between her knees. 

She struggled vainly to pull herself free, to turn around and look and look at Heela so she could reason with her, quietly ask her to take it easy, but Heela growled and yanked both her wrists behind her, pinning them together with just one hand. She began to gently stroke Nina’s folds with the other. She slid her fingers agonizingly slowly along Nina’s clit, to take long, slow pulls at it or to draw small small circles around the pliant little nub. Within a few moments, Nina was panting and pressing her hips downward against Heela’s hands, chasing the delicious resistance and pressure. Every movement drew choked little moans from Nina. She felt the bed dip underneath her as Heela climbed onto the bed behind her, chuckling darkly as she leaned forward to press her chest against Nina’s back and speak softly into Nina’s ear, breasts cushioned against Nina’s shoulders as her blunt fingers pressed harder into Nina’s clit, circling with a delicious pressure that had Nina drooling as she humped Heela’s hand. It was so good, and the fact that it was her roommate, her “big sis,” her friend, doing this to her, forcing her down and taking ownership of her and making her feel so good, just made it so much better. “Heela- ungh--” she moaned. “S-so good--”

She was drenched now, obscene squelching noises audible as Heela’s fingers slid hard and fast along her cunt. “You like that baby?” Heela growled darkly, biting possessively at Nina’s neck as her hand pumped relentlessly. Nina moaned and thanked God their other roommates were in a different city. Heela went on. “I knew a little slut like you would enjoy this...” Nina keened at her words, groaning as Heela continued, “You walk around here everyday like you want it. You think I didn’t notice? The tiny little skirts and shorts that you don’t wear outside, the way you’re always crawling into our laps and sticking your ass out at us when you bend over?” Nina took a breath to speak, but Heela cut her off, whispering in her ear: “Is that how polite little girls behave, Nina?” Nina could only moan helplessly in response, because as she spoke Heela was slipping three fingers into her hole, fucking up into her with toe-curling force. Nina shouted once before her breath deserted her. She was shameless now, rocking back quickly to fuck herself on Heela’s strong fingers as she babbled mindlessly, occasionally landing on Heela’s name. “Mm- I-I’m so close, please, please--- m-more--”

Heela leaned in even closer to whisper in Nina’s ear. Her breath was hot as she spoke very quietly, “ This is what good girls get to have.” Her hands stopped moving. “And you haven’t been a very good girl, have you?”

“What?” Nina whispered, eyes welling with panic as she twisted around to stare at Heela in confusion.

“Good girls get to be touched like this,” Heela explained quietly. “Good girls get taken care of. Good girls get to cum. You don’t.”

“Noooo,” Nina whined, her hips still moving. She lifted her head. “No Heela please! You...you can’t--”

“Oh? So now you’re gonna try and tell me what I can and can’t do?” Heela’s voice lowered as her hands dug painfully into Nina’s hips. “That’s the sort of thing that landed you in this little predicament in the first place isn’t it?” Heela crooned. She gave a sudden savage push to Nina’s hips, forcing her head back down into the mattress. “Learn your place, slut,” Heela bit off the words. Each one hit Nina like a pulse between her legs, and she whined. Nina shuffled on the bed to rebalance herself, to regain any sort of friction she could. She reached her own hand back toward her heat, hoping to stimulate herself just a little. Nina’s hand was suddenly yanked out from under her and pinned forcefully to her back, slamming her down onto her stomach. 

“What. Do. You. Think. You’re. Doing?” Heela snarled. Her hold on Nina was like iron. 

“P-please,” Nina pleaded, almost too quiet to hear. She sobbed desperately. “I just needed-- I was just trying to---” Nina’s voice broke off into a ragged scream as Heela suddenly gave a long, sharp pull to Nina’s clit. “Who gave you permission to touch this?” Nina’s mind sputtered to a halt as sparks of pleasure shot through her lower body. She shuddered, whimpering. “Heela! Heela please,” she babbled, not even sure what she was asking for except for some form of mercy. She tried to string together something resembling a sentence. “Please. Please I-I’ll...s-sorry so sorry, anything...” Heela tutted, “No, you haven’t learned your lesson. I think you have a long way to go. I blame myself. I’ve failed to give you proper instruction, haven’t I, pet?” Nina could only moan in response. “Well, let me start now. You’ll refer to me as ‘mistress.’ Or ‘sir.’ Take your pick. You don’t touch me or yourself unless given express permission.” As she spoke, she gripped Nina’s other hand and pulled it behind her back next to the other, leaving Nina lying with her face and chest pressed against the bed, and her plump ass in the air. The heat from her own breath warmed her cheek as a tear trailed down her face and her tongue lolled out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were a little glazed over. Heela leaned over to the side to look at her, and she couldn’t help smiling warmly at the sight. She couldn’t resist stopping for a moment to take it in, to tighten her hold around Nina’s wrists and lick her lips as she squeezed Nina’s ass and placed a kiss on her temple. 

“Never forget Nina,” fingers playing at Nina’s nipples and sliding down to her pussy. Nina moaned helplessly as Heela continued. “All of this is mine. You understand, pet? MINE. Just in case you’re ever wondering, this is where you belong: underneath me, waiting for instructions, pussy wet and ready for your owner. Maybe I should just start keeping you tied up as a little treat for myself when I get home. Would you like that?” Nina nodded frantically. “If you want it...” She paused and pulled back while Nina trembled, and then she growled, “Beg.” Nina took in a breath, and Heela paused, wondering if this would be a step too far for Nina’s pride, if this would be the point where real-world Nina came to her senses and told Heela to fuck off, refusing to play along any further. A part of Heela was surprised that Nina had let her go this far. She wouldn’t be surprised. Nina’s bright and thunderous attitude was part of what Heela liked so much about her in the first place. She waited as Nina began to move, and she surprised Heela by suddenly bracing herself with the hands Heela had let go of and flipping herself onto her back, legs spread wide in offering, knees raised. “Please,” she stared up into Heela’s eyes as she whispered. “Please take it. I-I’ll be good for you. I’ll let you... w-whatever you want. Mistress please. Please! Y-yours...” Heela smirked and sat back to beam down at Nina, slipping two fingers gently into Nina’s mouth to suck on while firmly stroking her stiffened nipples with her other hand, a move that had the wetness welling up between Nina’s lips. Nina’s submissive moans sent a spike of moist arousal through Heela’s hitherto neglected folds. She pulled her fingers out of Nina’s mouth, drawing along with them a single strand of saliva. She slipped those wet fingers into her own panties and sighed, continuing to fondle Nina’s breasts as she stroked herself. “Such a good little slut,” Heela murmured, “So sweet. I think it’s time to give you a treat. A little something to remind you why it’s a good idea to behave.” Heela pulled away and leaned back to slide off her shorts and panties, finally exposing herself to Nina, who devoured the sight of Heela’s fat, dripping cunt, covered in soft, dark hair. 

“Please mistress,” Nina begged, licking her lips as she raised her legs in invitation. Heela smiled and climbed over her, setting her folds along Nina’s and relishing the sound of Nina’s choked moan as she started rolling her hips and grinding down, pleasure coursing through her own body as she rubbed perfectly against Nina. “Y-yes, like that. Just like-- ungh!” Nina pushed her own hips against Heela, rolling her hips in just the right way against Heela’s wetness to have Heela seeing stars. Fuck, of course Nina was good at this. Clearly, she’d been waiting for this chance. Nina wanted nothing more than to give it to Heela like this, like a good pet, eager and panting for it. She smiled up at Heela angelically as she reached up to play with Heelaa’s breasts, pressing lightly and squeezing her nipples with wet fingers. Heela bit her lip and thrust her cunt even faster against Nina’s, her vision going hazy at the edges as she set a punishing pace that sent Nina sliding up the bed toward the headboard, dragging up the sheets along with them. “Tell me,” Heela grunted as she felt her body tightening. “Tell me where your place is.” 

“A-Aah,” Nina gasped. “Here, mistress! In your bed, mistress.”

“That’s right, baby. Whose are you?” 

Nina panted, “Y-yours! Always yours. P-please. Please! I’m--” She came with a shout, and Heela’s climax followed soon after, ripping through her with a moan loud enough for the building to hear. Still breathing heavily, Heela smiled wearily and climbed off of Nina and plopped down beside her on the bed. Nina looked over to her with a beatific smile that almost made it impossible to believe what they were doing together just a few moments before. 

“Come on,” Heela said. “We gotta shower.”

“Nooo,” Nina groaned. “I don’t wanna. Let’s just sleep. No, let’s eat some noodles, then sleep.”

Heela’s mouth was suddenly at her ear.

“It’s not a request, Nina. Shower now.”

Nina rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed to walk toward Heela’s shower. She slowed her walk a little to sway her bare hips as she turned to give a coy look at Heela and lick her hips. Dammit. She hadn’t learned her lesson at all. 

“Brat,” Heela growled, springing from the bed. 

Nina ran into the bathroom, cackling, Heela close at her heels.


End file.
